The world of Kurosaki
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who defeated Aizen is put in a difficult position between falling in love with a devil, and his sister becoming one and his other sister...Let just say life is hard.Will the strawberry be able to keep his younger siblings safe and deal with the politics of being married to an heiress?
1. Chapter 1 Revise

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **Hey guys this is a revise and better copy of my first chapter the same will be done with the second chapter as well. Now to all my readers and reviewers several points that you guy had place in the review section had made sense xD so some changes has been made and I would like to thank the person who had help with these changes and currently my Beta reader yep guys I know you're all thinking Yes we're saved! Be sure to thank Dude932.**

Heavy breaths echoed out in the Kuoh Academy martial arts gym that along with numerous heavy thuds as punches connected with the heavy punching bag. Karin Kurosaki, now seventeen years old was the one focusing on the bag, her fists impacting the bag with enough force that had they hit anyone they would be on their ass in pain. It had been three years since the Kurosaki Family had moved away from Karakura Town to this new city.

It was a rough move away from Karakura Town, but Karin and Ichigo had managed alright with the move. The two never got too worked up by something as trivial as moving town, sure there was their Mother's grave but they all made a promise to go back every year on the anniversary to pay their respects.

It was easier for Karin to leave Karakura Town behind, she herself didn't have that many close friends. She had the boys that she played soccer with but they were never really close friends to the point she'd cry over leaving. Ichigo had it harder, leaving his friends behind, and he had more years and memories in Karakura Town, Karin thought it was harder for his friends then it was for him to be honest.

Yuzu... well Yuzu was Yuzu. The younger twin balled her eyes out, going around Karakura to all her friends' houses wishing each one of them a heartfelt goodbye. She even gave tearful goodbyes to Ichigo's friends, it was returned by Orihime and Keigo. They had left Karakura Town when the twins had been fourteen and Ichigo seventeen, completing their final year of Middle School within the new town and eventually started High School at Kuoh Academy, Ichigo graduating from Kuoh Academy himself two years ago.

Over the course of time, Karin noticed how many of the boys began looking at Yuzu in a more then friendly way, sure there were times when Karin herself got the same glance but out of the two, Yuzu got the most problems with the boys, she had taken after their mother more so than Karin had in the looks department.

Over the years the twins had grown up to become mature young woman. Eventually Yuzu cast her short twin ponytails aside allowing her hair to grow out longer to the point she almost looked like a spitting image of their mother. Her physic had grown to the point where she was on the verge of gaining that same figure as Orihime. Karin had no idea what she had been eating over the past three years but she was sure as hell she hadn't been eating the same thing.

Karin herself didn't have the same feminine charm as Yuzu, nor the most curvy figure. She had grown taller... so she had that over Yuzu, even if it was a few inches. Her figure was athletic from all the sport she played in Middle School, and even now in High School. Not to say she didn't have a females qualities, they just weren't as enhanced as Yuzu's were. She liked to think she had the same figure as Tatsuki just less muscle development. Her hair had grown slightly below her shoulders but she refused to let it grow anything past that and could always be seen with her hair done up in a ponytail.

It was just like always, Yuzu was the girly girl and Karin was the tough chick.

After the move and the house had been fully packed away, Isshin went about setting up the Kurosaki Clinic once more. Karin and Yuzu had been enrolled at Kuoh Academy's middle school division while Ichigo had been enrolled for his final year at Kuoh Academy's High School division. When Ichigo had graduated from High School he took a few months off for himself before enrolling into Kuoh Academy's college division for a degree in medicine, having graduated from Kuoh Academy Highschool division in the top fifteen he was accepted into the prestigious college with ease.

While Ichigo studied he helped around the clinic when not doing odd jobs for people to earn some extra cash. It might seem odd to some people that Ichigo was now twenty one and still lived at home, but when the mention of Ichigo possibly moving out... Yuzu started up the water works and the oldest sibling caved as he always did when it came to Yuzu.

As for Karin's current training regimen in Kuoh Academy's martial arts gym? Since middle school she had been taking martial arts classes from Tatsuki for self defence and also to protect Yuzu, when Ichigo found out and saw that she was determined to protect Yuzu he offered to teach her Hakuda. While Ichigo was by no means a Master of Hakuda, but he was more than proficient with his skills to be able to teach her the basics, added that with Ichigo's brute street brawling and Tatsuki's karate. Karin had learnt how to defend herself and protect Yuzu.

Leaning against the punching bag, sweat dripping down her form as she gripped the sides with her gloved hands, she was stressed. Kuoh Academy was undoubtedly a school where Yuzu fit in perfectly while she herself was standoffish and considered a loner amongst most. Most of the girl's here were proper and 'delicate'. While she herself was more physical and liked to get dirty during P.E. For that very reason their P.E teacher always sent her off with the boys when the class was split, not that she minded, she got along with boys better than she did with girls.

It probably didn't help that her best friend at Kuoh Academy was one of the renown Perverted Trio, Issei Hyoudou.

"Karin!" Speak of the devil... Karin turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder still gripping the punching bag only to see Issei burst into the gym in a panic before rushing over to her. He must have crossed the gym in record time.

"What did you do now?" Karin groaned knowing full well that dealing with Issei was always problematic, but it kept her on her toes and some of the stories she had heard from him were amusing. She refused however to deal with Motohama and Matsuda, those two were at the top of her shit list at the best of times. Their first year, they tried peeking on her while she was changing for gym that was until Karin broke Matsuda's arm and put Motohama in the hospital. Since then no one has dared peek on her or Yuzu, not even Issei, sure he teased her that he would but he didn't have the gall to actually do it.

"Hide me!" Issei begged as he ran behind the punching bag, Karin turning to look back at the entryway to the gym, half the Kendo Club present and accounted for, all dead set on beating Issei with their boken.

"Hand over the pervert Kurosaki." Katase demanded as she held out her wooden sword, aiming it at Issei who was peeking around the punching bag. Karin and Katase had never really seen eye to eye since day one of Highschool. There were two main reasons, the first was because Karin was friends with the Issei, apparently enemy to all woman and secondly... on the first day of school, Karin spoke with Kiba Yuuto when no other girl had the courage to do so. Karin would even go to say that Kiba was a friend as they were partners in some of the classes that they had together. Not only did Karin have Katase's scorn, but the majority of the second year girls.

"Issei." Karin sighed in annoyance.

"It wasn't my fault I swear!" Issei cried in panic. "Seriously! I didn't do anything wrong, Motohama and Matsuda tricked me into sneaking into the kendo team lockers!" Issei cried, he had learnt his lesson of peeking on the kendo club girls, he didn't care that they were some of the best looking girls in the second year, ending up at the Kurosaki clinic with Karin's big brother treating your wounds... it wasn't worth it. Ichigo scared the crap out of him way more then the kendo club did.

Karin had to sigh, she knew Issei to be a pervert anyone who knew him knew he was a pervert. He freely talked about boobs, girls and porn, he even discussed it with Karin not that she had anything to add to those conversations apart from an annoyed grunt. Issei may be a pervert to the bone however he never denied looking at women when he planned it and he had never lied to her. Not once since they had started their odd friendship.

"Well Katase-san, it looks like this was an honest mistake." Karin stated as she crossed her arms, her eyes showing her annoyance. It was highly unlikely that this would break out into a fight, no one wanted to get expelled from Kuoh Academy for such trivial matters. It was to much of an esteemed school to get kicked out of, it practically ensured you'd go to a good college. Katase knew Karin's reputation, even if they all attacked her at once Karin was capable of defeating a lot of them before succumbing to their numbers. The Kendo club didn't want to lose their reputation of being bested by a single unarmed girl. They might lose face with Kiba if that happened.

"Just keep _that_ away from the Kendo team showers, Kurosaki." Katase muttered. "Let's go ladies." She continued as she turned on her heel and exited the gym with her head raised proudly. Karin had to scowl at the comments that she heard from the other girls as they followed after Katase.

"It's so weird, why is she always with him?"

"I heard they screw like rabbits when no one is around."

"Oh, I heard she's already had several abortions."

"Thanks Kar-oomph!" Karin elbowed Issei in the gut as he approached her from behind, the brown haired teen dropping to his knees in pain as he held his arms over his gut. Looking up at Karin, she was staring down at him with her grey eyes.

"You're such an idiot Issei." She muttered pulling off her gloves. "Eventually those girls are going to do some real damage and Ichi-nii won't be able to just patch it up like he has been." Issei chuckled lightly as Karin continued. "Matsuda and Motohama, stop hanging around them. They just get you into trouble." Issei rubbed his stomach before Karin offered him her hand to which he took being pulled up to his feet.

"Let me walk you home?" Issei questioned causing Karin to roll her eyes slightly as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"You just want an excuse to see Yuzu." Karin told him as she walked over to where her briefcase was, placing her gloves within. The Kurosaki residence wasn't that far from Kuoh Academy so there was no need to shower at school when she could shower at home.

"Not this time, I owe you one. You really saved my ass back there." Issei spoke as he nervously scratched at the back of his head knowing full well if it wasn't for Karin he'd be in the nurse's office right now. Karin simply continued to gather her things before slinging her briefcase over her shoulder cocking her head to the side, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, not just one Issei, you owe me hell of a lot more than just one." Karin told him making Issei chuckle nervously as Karin gained an evil smirk. "Or do I have to remind you of all the times you've come crying for help?" Issei hung his head as he followed her out of the gym.

* * *

"Say ahh." Ichigo smiled as the boy grinned before opening his mouth as wide as possible, Ichigo placing the tongue depressor on the boy's tongue and looking into the boy's mouth. Seeing nothing that brought concern Ichigo removed the tongue depressor and tossed it into the waste bin. Pulling his stethoscope from his neck, placing the pieces in his ears before placing it under the boy's shirt.

"Deep breaths." The boy nodded. "Breath in..." The boy followed the instructions. "And out..." Ichigo listened for any lung abnormalities but found none. Removing the stethoscope from the boy's chest Ichigo slid back on his chair across the floor to where his notes were. "You're a perfectly healthy six year old boy."

"I told you!" The boy cheered to his mother who smiled. Ichigo rose up from his chair reaching for a jar on the top shelf above his head and brought forth a lollipop from within.

"Here Gaki, and keep out of trouble." Ichigo told the boy with a smile.

"Okay!" The boy cheered as Ichigo turned to the boy's mother.

"No sign of any need for concern." Ichigo commented. "But I feel you already knew that." The woman smiled in return.

"You know, it's the darnedest thing. I think my phone is broken." Ichigo rose an eyebrow. "I keep expecting a phone call but it just never seems to come." Ichigo mentally groaned as the woman rose a slip of paper between her fingers. "Just encase you lost it." Ichigo accepted the phone number.

"You can talk to Yuzu at the front desk for the cost of the checkup." Ichigo told her. "I'll let my father know you stopped by." The woman nodded with an alluring smile as she ushered her son out of the office with a purposely placed sway of her hips the door closing behind her. Ichigo glanced down at the numbers written on the slip of paper with a sigh. Running a hand through his hair Ichigo turned and slipped his doctors coat off and placed it over the chair he had been sitting on.

Waiting for several moments, not wishing to run into the woman that had just left his office he exited the room sticking his head out just to make sure she was gone. Seeing Yuzu smiling happily at the desk as she typed into the computer Ichigo walked towards her.

"How did the checkup go Onii-chan?" Yuzu questioned.

"Kanzaki's healthy, just like he always is when he comes in." Ichigo muttered as he flicked the phone number he had been given into Yuzu's trash bin, Yuzu glancing down at it before turning to see him.

"Yumi-san came onto you again Onii-chan?" Yuzu questioned. "Did you tell her you already had a girlfriend this time?"

"I don't have a girlfriend Yuzu." Ichigo told her as he picked up his jacket from behind her desk, having been planning on heading out before the sudden checkup had stopped him since his Dad wasn't present.

"Then where are you going now, Onii-chan?" Yuzu teased.

"To meet a friend... that's a girl... but not my girlfriend." Ichigo told her. "Stop being so nosy, you've always been like this." Yuzu pouted as she rose from her seat, hands on her desk as she mock glared at Ichigo.

"You have to bring her over for dinner Onii-chan! You haven't even introduced her to your family! That's rude! You should be bringing her over, she could be my future Onee-chan! I want to meet her!" Ichigo groaned as he headed for the door. "Onii-chan!"

"Bye Yuzu."

"You're mean!" Ichigo shook his head as he could hear Yuzu shouting at him from outside the house. He had to chuckle, even as a teenager Yuzu had barely changed since she had been a young girl. Sure she was more mature but she had always been mature. Running his left hand through his hair he glanced at his watch that was on his right wrist, he was fifteen minutes late.

* * *

Hoping she would forgive him for being late Ichigo headed for their usual meeting spot. Ichigo was wearing a pair of black denim jeans along with a pair of black slip on shoes. He also wore a long black sleeved v-neck shirt underneath a white jacket over the top.

Over the years Ichigo had let his hair grow out to the point where it was the same length to what he once possessed when he fought Aizen several years ago, he had even gained the same physical build that his training in the Dangai with Tensa Zangetsu and his Hollow, had once given him. As Yuzu often put it, he had a cool mature look to him these days. The Shinigami kept himself in shape though there were rarely any Hollow sightings recently which was odd, but not unwelcome. But training helped him pass the time and Yoruichi may decide to pop up one day just to practice.

Heading down the street he saw two teens approaching, Karin and... Issei. Ichigo scowled at the sight of the brown haired teen beside his sister, he didn't like Issei for the simple fact that he was a massive pervert. Ichigo patched him up on Karin's request multiple times after he had been beaten by the girls he peeked on, if Ichigo had his way he'd let the guy suffer. Karin smiled as the two approached the orange haired teen, Ichigo ruffling up her hair slightly as he passed her by.

"Karin." Ichigo greeted making Karin scowl at the childish gesture Ichigo continued to pester her with since she was a young girl, Yuzu may like being petted but she as sure as hell didn't!

"Ichi-nii." Karin greeted, slight irritation in her voice at the act however didn't bother to smack his hand a way as a smirk came to his face. "Good luck on your date." Ichigo stumbled slightly making Karin grin as Ichigo glared over his shoulder at her. Issei and Karin continued onto the house making Ichigo scowl as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk, his hand brushing up against the substitute badge within his pocket.

Walking through town to where he was to meet up he came to a stop on the pavement, looking around however not seeing any sign of his friend.

"You're late." A voice whispered softly behind him before his arm was engulfed in a hug, Ichigo smiling lightly down at the teen currently hugging his arm as she looked up at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever known.

"Sorry I'm late Rias, I had to do one last check up before I came, I should have called." He apologized to her as she smiled, she didn't have to wait that long anyway but that didn't mean she was going to let him off the hook.

Ichigo and Rias had known one another since Ichigo's time in Kuoh Academy High School, Rias had been a first year when Ichigo had transferred to the school. At first Ichigo hadn't noticed her until they had quite literally bumped into one another in the hallway one day. It took a while for them to speak with one another, Rias being a first year was slightly intimidated by the delinquent looking third year. However after finding out from reliable sources she found that Ichigo was much more easy to understand and began to get to know him and in time they had become close during Ichigo's last year of Highschool to the point that they still spoke on a regular bases and saw each other weekly.

At first Ichigo didn't think much of the red headed teen, at first she was slightly arrogant which passed with time to reveal that under his visage of a proper young lady demeanor she seemed to put up there was someone cute an innocent beneath it all. Having known her for three years now Ichigo could tell that there was something she always hid behind her smiles, a pain in her eyes that would never fade. He had never brought it up as it wasn't his place to intrude but he always felt the need to protect her from it all, it was his nature after all.

"As punishment for being late Ichi-kun, you can buy me an afternoon snack." Rias smiled happily as she led him towards a cafe they usually visited, the two already chatting about Rias' day at school and how she was doing in classes.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Issei shouted as he darted in front of Karin, walking backwards as Karin didn't stop her stride for even an instant. "Your brother had a date last night? Was that where he was heading when we passed him!?" Karin nodded. "We should have totally followed him!"

"For what purpose, you're starting to sound weird, you don't have a thing for Ichi-nii do you?" Issei glared at her for insinuating that he had a crush on her brother.

"That guy scares the crap out of me and everyone he meets, there is no way he went on a date..." Issei told her with a scowl. "But if you're telling the truth what do you know about his date? Who did he go with! What did she look like? How big were her oppai! Can I smother my face and brrrrrrrr!" Karin's eyebrow twitched at the lewd action Issei was currently performing in front of her. Taking the opportunity she buried her fist into Issei's gut making Issei gasp as all the wind left him. "Ow..."

"Come off it, that wasn't even that hard." Karin smirked as Issei stepped back into stride besides her rubbing his gut as he walked. "Anyway, I've never see Ichi-nii's date before, he has never introduced her in the entire time he's been with her." Karin explained. "It drives Yuzu and Dad insane."

"Well there can only be one reason your brother hasn't introduced her." Issei nodded making Karin raise an eyebrow in question. "It's simple, she's dead dog ugly and your brother is embarrassed." He grinned at her making Karin sigh slightly, if Ichigo ever heard Issei speak like that he'd be in the hospital before he could even finish the sentence. However there was just something about Ichigo...

"You know, Ichi-nii has always had some weird way of attracting outrageously beautiful woman of all ages to him, most of them being older than him." Issei's jaw dropped as Karin spoke. "I highly doubt Ichi-nii's new girlfriend is any different, she's probably stunning and outrageously beautiful."

"Now you're just rubbing it in!" Issei cried tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "I can't even ask him to teach me his ways because he's too scary!" Karin simply chuckled lightly as Issei continued to rant on how all the so called 'bad guys' have the best luck with woman. That was before she noticed the change in the other students as they walked, they had gone rather quiet and were all facing a certain duo that were walking into the school.

"It's Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai." A girl cooed.

"They're so pretty, I want to be adopted by them." Another sighed.

Karin had to sweat drop at the comments that surrounded the two Great Beauties of Kuoh Academy, Karin couldn't deny that either girl was incredibly stunning. Both were gorgeous and had the body's models wished for. But that didn't mean that the other students had to drool over them... literally in Issei's case. She could see Issei watching the two as they crossed the courtyard, his eyes never leaving the two causing Karin to scowl slightly as they passed by them. Rias tilted her head slightly giving a slight smile surprising Karin slightly as it was defiantly intended for her.

"Good morning, Karin-chan." She greeted.

"A-Ah... good morning, Rias-senpai." That was it, a sudden greeting from the most beautiful girl in the academy before she continued onward. That had never happened before, it was certainly odd, not to mention just being in Rias presence had made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It wasn't spirit energy, Ichigo had made completely sure that the entire school was spirit free... so what was it? She didn't have time to think more on the matter as she was quickly spun around face to face with Issei as he grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her wildly.

"How do you know Rias-senpai!" Issei shouted tears streaming down his face. "You're hiding so much from me! Tell me just how big those oppai are! I have to know!"

"Would you get off!" Karin snapped smacking Issei's hands away from her shoulders in irritation, she was confused just as much as Issei was and she wasn't acting like some damn idiot. "I don't know her, I've only seen her a few times. I don't even know why she knows my name." She continued as she turned to walk, Rias and Akeno speaking with one another in the distance. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up, let's go." Issei nodded as he moved beside her, rubbing at the back of his head awkwardly.

"H-Hey Karin?" Issei started Karin sending him a warning glare should he ask anything perverted, he had to raise his hands up in defence. "Can, can we meet after school? At the park?" Karin rose an eyebrow as they walked before she sighed.

"Sure, whatever." She replied lazily.

* * *

"Who was that girl Rias?" Akeno questioned as the two walked into the Academy's main building, the dark haired teen never losing her smile. She was rather curious at the sudden greeting Rias had given the second year student, she often didn't do that to anyone she wasn't on a talking bases with. It only made it more complicated with all the fans that they seemed to have in the school.

"Karin Kurosaki." Rias smiled as they began to ascend up the staircase to the second floor, Akeno's eyes widened as she recognised the Kurosaki name.

"Ichigo-kun's younger sister?" Akeno questioned.

"One of them, he has twin sisters as a matter of fact." Rias explained with a warmth filled smile, she always had a smile when speaking about Ichigo. "Both are rather cute, if I say so myself. They're like the cutest little sisters ever." She explained with a smile Akeno knew all too well, she couldn't help but want to tease Rias, if even a little bit.

"Have you been thinking that one day they'll be your little sisters?" Akeno smiled happily as she witnessed Rias's entire face turn as red as her hair. "Imagine you as a big sister, I think Koneko was a perfect test run for you."

"Akeno."

"She may get a little jealous of you fawning over the twins but I can see it now, both girls calling you Onee-sama." Akeno laughed lightly to herself. "Of course, by that point you and Ichigo-kun will be married, you might even be pregnant with a child of your own." She mused tapping her chin. "Oh, then I'll be Aunt Akeno!"

"Akeno, enough." Rias told her harshly making Akeno frown at the sudden change in Rias' attitude, before seeing the sorrowful look across the teens face, Akeno's own eyes widening. "It will never happen." Akeno frowned and lowered her head in apology, Rias' family had really been pushing her this last year.

"I'm sorry Rias." Akeno apologised. "But do you think it still wise? If you continue like you have been, won't it break your heart even more, and what of Ichigo-kun?" Rias frowned as she looked out the window of the second story. "One day, you'll disappear and he'll never see you again. You have even told me you don't want him involved in the Underworld, meaning that what you're doing now is cruel. Ichigo-kun cares for you, wouldn't it be wise if you stopped?" Rias gripped the window sill tightly before shaking her head, she didn't want to give up Ichigo.

"I don't wish to discuss this right now." Turning on her heel to walk away she was surprised when she was knocked down, landing on her rear as papers all flew around her. Looking up through the falling papers she was surprised as she saw a frantic Yuzu trying to grab the papers and put them back into order. Looking up to Akeno she gestured for her to move along, Akeno nodding and heading to class. "Let me help you."

"No! Please it was my fault entirely!" Yuzu cried. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into you, I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head to the red headed teen.

"Yuzu-chan, if I hadn't turned so suddenly you wouldn't have barged into me." Rias smiled as she began to pick up the pages that were scattered seeing the numbers on the pages she placed them in order.

"You know my name Rias-senpai?" Yuzu questioned, surprised that the older girl knew who she was. Rias looked up with her blue eyes a small smile coming to her face, she didn't know what it was about the members of the Kurosaki family but she felt at ease around them.

"I also know the name of your sister." Rias nodded. "During my first year here at Kuoh Academy, Ichi-kun- I mean Ichigo-san and I were acquaintances, he talked about his cute little sisters often." Rias told her as Yuzu blushed.

"I didn't know that you knew Ichi-nii." Yuzu spoke, slightly surprised as Rias smiled softly while nodding

"Ichigo-san helped me a lot during my first year here at Kuoh Academy, I owe him a lot." Rias told her as she continued to help with collecting the papers. While she had Akeno with her it was still new to be among humans. She was so use to the Underworld where magic and the supernatural were the norm, which not talking about it and keeping it all a secret was harder than she first expected. During her months before Ichigo's transfer to Kuoh Academy she hadn't been able to make friends among any of the humans.

She wasn't completely alone as she had Akeno and Sona but she wasn't fitting in like she always dreamed about. But Ichigo... he had changed all that and for that very reason, Ichigo would always hold a special place in her heart. If it wasn't for the Gremory Family promise to the House of Phenex then there would be nothing holding her back from her true feelings.

"That's Ichi-nii." Yuzu giggled. "Always protecting and always helping, it's why he wants to become a doctor like Otousan." Yuzu smiled before both teens stood, Rias handing her pile of organised paperwork and Yuzu placing them atop her own pile and holding them close to her chest with one hand before offering her hand to Rias. "A friend of Ichi-nii's is a friend of mine." Rias gladly accepted Yuzu's hand.

"You know, just between you and me..." Rias smiled leaning in closer, Yuzu leaning in also. "I always had a crush on your Nii-chan." Rias whispered as she pulled back watching as Yuzu giggled.

"You wouldn't be the first girl, Rias-senpai." Yuzu told her surprising Rias slightly. "But who wouldn't, Ichi-nii is so cool."

* * *

He was nervous, how could he not be? He had been pacing back and forth in front of the water fountain for nearly two hours now. True, in retrospect he should have thought of Karin's usual after school routine, head to the gym work out for an hour or two before heading home. Issei instead had gone straight to the park where they were set to meet that afternoon.

Motohama and Matsuda had bugged him for the first twenty minutes to go watch a new hentai DVD that they got but they got bored and left. Issei had something far more courageous to do instead of watching porn with his friends. He was going to confess his love for the very first time, to his best friend.

Honestly, Issei didn't know how long he had started to view Karin in a romantic setting, she wasn't your typical girl that was for sure and she wasn't like the girls he always ogled at school or in general, she didn't have a curvy physique and she wasn't rather tough but he liked her all the same. He had practised for weeks, searching the town for the perfect time to confess, having stumbled across this park at dusk to realise it was the perfect place.

Funny enough... it was the first place that they had met. Issei had been heading home after school, passing through the park for a shortcut to get home to some new magazines he had procured when a soccer ball had hit him straight in the face sending him flying backwards into the fountain.

 **[Flash Back]**

"Crap are you alright!?" The voice sounded over the fountain as Issei groaned, already feeling his face swelling from the impact of the leather ball. Opening his eyes beneath the fountain he could simply see a silhouette behind the rushing water before the dark haired teen poked her head through the flowing water offering her hand. "Sorry about that, I lost control of the ball for a second." She explained as Issei took her hand before she pulled him to her feet, both now soaking wet from the fountain as they exited the water.

"I'm fine." Issei groaned as he patted his nose before the teen grabbed it and twisted making him yelp in pain. "Gah! What the hell was that for!"

"One of the easiest ways to see if it's broken." She grinned at him. "Next time, aim to hit it with your forehead, it'll hurt less." She explained as she walked over to where her soccer ball sat, kicking it up with her foot to catch it in her hand before she turned to look back at him, recognizing the uniform. "You go to Kuoh Academy?"

"Yeah." Issei nodded, massaging his nose, the pain was beginning to fade. "You?"

"First year." She stated.

"Same here." Issei explained. "I'm Issei Hyoudou." She rose an eyebrow at that making Issei give her a questioning look.

"You're one of those three perverts." Karin stated, making Issei sigh. It had only been a few weeks since the first year of his High School life and basically the entire school knew him as one of the Perverted Trio. "I'm Karin Kurosaki, if I remember correctly... I broke one of your friends arm?" She mused.

"Holy shit that was you!" Issei shouted in surprise, Matsuda was still recovering from it all. He had been out sick the day Motohama and Matsuda had picked to peek on the quiet and usually loner, Karin Kurosaki and they had both ended up in the hospital. "I didn't peek I swear!" Issei bowed to her.

"I'm not stupid." Karin muttered. "You weren't even there." She continued. "What are you doing now?" Karin asked. "I'm bored of kicking the ball around myself, interested?"

"Eh?" Issei responded surprised at the sudden request.

 **[End Flashback]**

Since that day in the park over a year ago, Issei and Karin usually met after school to play soccer, that turned into Issei sitting with Karin for lunch, Matsuda and Motohama not wanting anything to do with the so called 'insane bitch' as they referred to her as. Upon the two becoming closer and Issei knowing of her strength, he ran to Karin when he was in trouble mostly with the Kendo club.

However Karin only stepped in when Issei actually hadn't done anything wrong, the other times he let the girls beat him senseless, if he was stupid enough to peek and get caught he deserved the beating. Continuing to pace back and forth Issei sighed as he recited his confession in his mind over and over again.

"Pacing back and forth like that, it makes you look like you're an old man." Karin's voice reached Issei making him turn in surprise to see her standing there in her school uniform, slightly sweaty from her earlier workout. "What's up Issei?" She asked curiously, seeing that something was clearly on his mind.

* * *

Rias sighed gently to herself, while she enjoyed her afternoon and weekend outings with Ichigo, Akeno had a point. Everything she was doing wasn't going to prevent the inevitable future that was set for her. She would be married off to a son of the Phenex Clan and was expected to simply allow it. Heading home from school knowing Ichigo was busy with the clinic that afternoon, she decided to take a walk sending Akeno home first after the Occult Research Club had finished their 'club activities' for the day.

Akeno's words from earlier that day weighed on her mind, she never wanted to hurt Ichigo, but with the way things were going and how close both Ichigo and herself were now after spending so much time together over the years, he was bound to be hurt when she would eventually have to push him away. But this time with Ichigo, it was the only escape she really had.

The moments she spent with Ichigo, she wasn't the heir to the house of Gremory, she wasn't a Maou's younger sister or a mere tool for a nobles of the Underworld to use to boost their political power. With Ichigo, she was just Rias Gremory and yet Ichigo still treated her like the princess she was without even knowing the truth. That was why she loved him, because he treated her like that because she was her, not because of her social standing.

" _Maybe I should tell him the truth."_ Rias mused to herself as she entered a park. " _But, there is so much that might turn him away from it all, how could he possibly just accept it all? I've lied to him all this time and still if I told him... it wouldn't change anything."_ Sitting on a park bench, she couldn't help it. She let the tears flow, wishing she was just a human so that she and Ichigo could be together. She would do anything to be with him, to live a life where he was all that mattered. Leaning back into the bench she pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them tightly.

"Ichigo..." She breathed out through her tears. "Save me, please." She cried silently to herself.

* * *

"Well are you going to say something, Issei?" Karin asked the teen standing across from her, he seemed more awkward than usual. "Hello, earth to Issei." Karin sighed in irritation before Issei seemed to snap back to reality, he was quiet for a few moments seemingly gathering himself before he stepped forward a strange determination Karin had never seen on his face before.

"Kari-!" Before Issei could start, he was cut off.

"Isn't this a sight to see?" A new voice spoke up as the air around the two teens grew dense, Karin's eyes widening she had no idea what this power was but it was much stronger than what she was capable of at her current level. Her eyes scanned around the area trying to find where the voice was coming from only to see a figure standing off to the side in the darkness of the street, she could just make out that the man was wearing a trench coat.

"It really is a pity." Another voice spoke, this time feminine and it came from above, Issei and Karin's eyes shooting upwards to see a woman in a revealing attire floating in the air, two massive black angel wings spread out from her back. "I had this whole plan set up, to go on a date and kill you at dusk." The woman spoke in annoyance. "But no matter what, I couldn't get you alone to start the damn plane, you were always with her!"

"Issei run!" Karin shouted turning on her heel grabbing Issei's arm and sprinting off to the side, the air around these two were far greater than any hollows that she had been able to handle, there was something different about the power they wielded, it wasn't spirit energy, it was something else entirely. The two barely cleared five meters before Karin felt a hand grab the back of her head, she saw the woman give an evil smirk from her side before Karin's face crashed into the ground with enough force to crack the pavement.

From where Karin landed the Fallen Angel pinning her to the ground she saw Issei stop and turn to help only for a blue spear of raw power to pierce through his chest. Karin's eyes were wide as Issei fell to his knees before falling lifeless to the ground beside her.

"I'm going to make this slow." The Fallen Angel atop her spoke, Karin looking up at her with horror in her eyes as a red spear of light formed in the Fallen Angel's grip. Karin screamed as the spear burned through her clothes and skin against her back before piercing through her spine, and internal organs before rupturing through her chest. "I'm surprised." The woman laughed as she pulled the spear from Karin's back. "She's still alive!"

"Let's go Raynare, we're finished here and there is a Devil close by probably heard the screams." The dark haired woman scowled before looking down at the lifeless eyes of Karin who was struggling to hold on to what life she had left. Flapping her wings once, the other Fallen Angel's wings protruding from his back both launched into the sky.

" _Ichi-nii... Yuzu... Tousan..."_ Tears streamed down Karin's face as her family passed through her mind as she felt the life spill from her as she heard a soft pat as something landed near them.

"P-Please, s-save her." Karin heard Issei whisper to someone before everything went dark.

* * *

Rias had calmed down, wiping the tears from her face and making herself presentable in a nearby public toilet, she wouldn't want Koneko to see that she had been crying. Figuring it was best to head home for the evening, Akeno would begin to worry if she remained out too late, not that she really needed too. This was her territory and she had the title of the Ruin Princess of Destruction for a reason.

Yes there had been Fallen Angels in her territory recently but they had yet to prove themselves as a threat. Heading towards the exit of the park a sense of dread passed over her as she felt the presence of two Fallen Angels. She had been so caught up in her own emotions she hadn't sensed their presence. Scowling she turned to where their presence was coming from only to hear an ear splitting scream of pain to echo through the park.

Black Devil wings sprouted from Rias back as she flew across the park, the Fallen Angels already in retreat, the devil descended to a large clearing with a fountain, two bodies lay, both were instantly recognizable. The boy she and her peerage had been interested in reincarnating as a Devil for the power the Fallen Angels had attacked him for and the other... Ichigo's little sister.

"P-Please, save her." Issei pleaded from where he lay on his back, tears streaming down his face as he begged her to save Karin.

 _"This is bad."_ Rias thought to herself.

Hope you guys enjoy this and what are your thoughts on the changes?


	2. Chapter 2 Revise

Rias Gremory was completely stunned as she stared down at the lifeless form of Karin Kurosaki, she had turned the girl over so that she was facing up, the spear of light had fully pierced through her torso leaving a gaping bloody wound. Blood circled around Rias from both Karin and Issei, their blood mixing on the pavement staining her uniform as Karin's lifeless eyes stared up at her.

Issei's begging had stopped, Rias knew without looking that he had fallen unconscious, she couldn't take her eyes off of Karin. Her mind was blank, the only thought forming was Ichigo, and his sister lay dying in her arms. The heiress of one of the most powerful clans, one of the smartest students in Kuoh Academy... she didn't know what to do, and she was afraid because of it.

Rias knew very well she was capable of saving both Issei and Karin, she could bring them both back as reincarnated Devils. She had already intended to reincarnate Issei knowing that he housed a Sacred Gear within him, but reincarnating Karin? She was just an ordinary human not once since meeting Ichigo or his sisters had she felt any kind of power from them.

It would be difficult for Karin, the entire time she was a devil learning everything from scratch without any aid of the supernatural already. Issei would have his boosted gear to rely on while Karin wouldn't. It may lead to Karin turning rogue and becoming a Stray Devil down the line.

If she reincarnated Karin as a Devil, there was also the chance Ichigo might be drawn closer to the dangers of the Underworld, something she had never wished for Ichigo to be involved in.

But on the other hand, Karin's death, it would destroy Ichigo. It had taken a long time for Ichigo to fully open up to her and how he had explained that his mother had died and how everything had been after that. She didn't know how Masaki Kurosaki died, but she knew even to this day it hung heavily over Ichigo.

If Karin died Ichigo would completely crumble, he was the kind of person to protect all that they held dear, if he was unable to protect his sister. Rias didn't even want to think what would happen to him. Rias didn't want to see Ichigo, the person she most cared about go through the pain of losing a loved one when she could have stopped it.

If Karin became a devil, there was more of a chance that Ichigo would be drawn into her world, something she didn't wish for but in the depths of her mind she always wanted Ichigo to know the truth. There were times where she had even imagined Ichigo becoming a part of her peerage and he breaking off the marriage between Riser, while she knew it was a petty dream she was always happy to think Ichigo would do that for her.

" _There's a chance..."_ Rias thought, finally coming to a solution. " _If I reincarnate Karin, and Ichigo finds out the truth, we can both help her adapt to her new life. Ichigo is level headed, he will understand. He will have to for Karin's sake."_ Rias nodded having faith in her own idea. Laying Karin down on the ground she rose and walked over to Issei, a frown on her face. She should have had one of her peerage keep an eye on him. Her foolish mistake had made the boy suffer and had made Karin a victim in all this. She would rectify that mistake right now. Raising her hands Rias manifested her Pawn pieces, unsure of how many it would take to reincarnate Issei, but all she needed was one for Karin.

One by one Rias watched in anticipation as the Pawn pieces were absorbed into the teen's body, her eyes hardened as she watched the first of the last three be absorbed by Issei, followed by the second... and finally the last piece entered into Issei. There wasn't a single Pawn left among her pieces. Rias eyes were wide in horror as she stared down at Issei, he had taken all eight of her pawns.

" _I... I can't risk a Bishop, Rook, or Knight on just an ordinary human."_ Tears welled in Rias' eyes as she turned back to Karin moving across to the lifeless teen, tears streaming down her face as she pulled Karin into a hug. " _I'm so sorr-!"_ Rias eyes widened in shock as she immediately felt it. An Evil piece was mutating, all Kings were connected to their Evil Pieces as it helped when choosing peerage members.

Summoning forth her remaining pieces she was surprised to see that her Rook had changed into a mutation piece. It had changed because of Karin! Rias didn't hesitate in the slightest as she pressed the Rook above the wound in Karin's chest, her body accepting the mutation piece. Even Koneko wasn't a mutation piece.

For an instant nothing happened before Karin spat up a mouthful of blood, Rias placed her hands over the wound on Karin's chest magic flowing through her arms as she pressed against the wound. Sweat dripped down Rias brow as she concentrated on healing all the internal injuries, the Evil Pieces would help but she needed some healing from another source. When the wound finally closed and Karin was breathing on her own Rias let out a sigh of relief before turning her attention to Issei and giving him the same healing as Karin, his wound was less drastic than Karin's and needed less attention.

" _A mutated Rook..."_ Rias smiled softly as she brushed a few strands of hair from Karin's face. " _Who knew you were hiding something so deep within you? I'm looking forward to what you can accomplish, Karin-chan."_

"Rias!" Akenos worried call reached the buxom teen as she looked over to see Akeno land near the fountain, her black devil wings retreating into her back before she rushed over seeing the two unconscious teens either side of her oldest friend.

"The Fallen Angel's acted before we could even make a strategy." Rias explained as she rose to her feet, blood soaking her knees from the crimson puddle that had formed from both teens.

"You reincarnated the both of them." Akeno spoke surprised as she could sense devil auras around both of the unconscious teens.

"Issei took all eight of my pawns." Akeno's widened even more as she stared at Rias in complete shock, she had used a more powerful piece on just an ordinary human? Turning to look down at the girl her eyes widened even more, it was Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister. Akeno looked up at Rias in disbelief. "At first, it was exactly what you thought." Rias smiled. "I was going to bring her back, just for him but after Issei took all eight Pawns... I couldn't, I couldn't risk using a stronger piece."

"Then why?" Akeno questioned knowing full well the importance of all Evil pieces.

"The Rook, mutated." Akeno's mouth opened slightly, she was completely speechless as she turned from Rias to Karin whose face was scrunched in pain, she would need more healing but she was defiantly out of any danger.

"I don't feel anything but her devil aura." Akeno told her.

"Neither do I." Rias admitted alongside Akeno. "It makes me wonder, just what she is truly capable of." She smiled before hearing Karin cough up more blood instantly kneeling next to her, the girl's eyes opening. Rias gave a comforting smile to the young teen before Karin's eyes widened in horror, pushing Rias away and backing up, unable to stand as pain coursed through her body.

"Get away from me!" Karin shouted holding a hand to her chest, blood covering her hand from her contact with skin. Her eyes widened as she looked down, the hole that had been forced through her was gone, it still hurt like a bitch but it was gone. Rias and Akeno saw that the girl was frantic, and currently very, very afraid. It was to be expected after all, it wasn't every day you were killed by a Fallen Angel. Rias rose her hands up carefully to show her that they weren't there to hurt her.

"Calm down Karin-chan." Rias tried to reassure her. "Remember, you saw me earlier today, I greeted you good morning." Karin's eyes darted from the redhead to Akeno still backing away from the two before she spotted Issei's body beside Rias.

"Issei!" Karin shouted seeing the blood surrounding the teen, she rushed past Rias to her best friend, checking his neck for a pulse before his stomach where she remembered a blue spear of light piercing straight through him. Seeing that he had a pulse and somehow the wound on his stomach had been healed she let a sigh escape her. "Thank god." Karin breathed out as she let her head rest on Issei's chest.

"Karin-chan..." Rias called over to her as she rose to her feet beside Akeno.

"Just what are you!?" Karin demanded rounding on Rias with a glare that surprised both Devils at the fear and anger coursing through her eyes. Rias took a step forward however Karin stood on her feet, slipping into a fighting stance the pain from her chest flooded through her but she would be damned it she let these two do anything to Issei and for some reason, she felt a new strength deep within her. "Stay the hell away from us!"

"Let me explain." Rias pleaded. "Please, we don't mean you any harm." Karin didn't lessen her glare as she switched her gaze between Akeno who hadn't moved in the slightest and Rias who had an honest to god worried look on her face. "Please." Karin gave her a wary glance before giving a simple nod.

"Do you remember what happened?" Rias questioned, not daring to take another step forward. If Karin attacked and anyone found out she would be immediately be declared a Rogue Devil for attacking her master.

"I was with Issei." Karin started, as she remembered what happened. "A weird man called out to us, before a woman appeared in the sky with black feather wings." Rias nodded softly. "I told Issei to run but the woman grabbed me and smashed me to the ground, something struck Issei before I could feel nothing but blinding pain."

"They were Fallen Angels." Rias explained. "The weapons they used were light weapons."

"Fallen Angels?" Karin questioned confused, the two older teens figuring it was something to be confused about after hearing it for the first time. Karin however was confused because she had expected it to be something more spiritual than anything. "Then what about you?" Karin questioned. "How did we survive?"

"You didn't." Rias said softly. "I brought you both back to life, you're a Devil now Karin-chan." The teens eyes widened as Rias finally took a step forward walking towards her. "I know it's hard to understand, but you have become a Devil. I reincarnated you to save you, you'll become a part of my Peerage." Karin's mind was running rampant, she had no idea what was happening. Sure over the years that her brother had been a Shinigami she had accepted some weird stuff, but this?

"What is a peerage?" Rias took a slight breath before explaining the short version of a Devil's peerage, a group of reincarnated Devils and full blood Devils dedicated to a Master. Karin gritted her teeth as she clenched her hands and glared at Rias. "So I'm a servant now!?" She growled out.

"While a servant Karin-chan, you are by no means a slave." Rias told her. "The Gremory Family has always had a strong loving bond with the members of their Peerage, I am no different." She smiled. "I promise that I will never ask of you something you would not wish to do. I'll protect you from anything or anyone that wishes to do you harm. You'll be welcomed into a loving Family." Karin lowered her guard as Rias now stood before her, Karin looking up into the blue eyes. "You'll learn to become stronger Karin-chan, I'll teach you all kinds of magic." Rias could see an emotional turmoil going through Karin's eyes. "You won't be alone in this Karin-chan, you'll have Issei as well."

"We should move Rias." Akeno spoke softly. "If the Fallen Angel's return, they will return in numbers." Rias nodded in agreement before turning to Karin, there was no way she could send Karin home to her family in the state she was in now, she needed more healing.

"Come with me Karin-chan, I'll completely heal that wound and explain everything to you in more detail." Rias told her, Karin looked like she was going to refuse however a glance down to Issei stopped her from doing so.

"Alright, but I want the complete story." Karin told her.

"Of course." Rias nodded as she walked over to where Issei was behind Karin however Karin was already moving to pull Issei onto her back, she didn't truly trust Rias yet and she would be damned if she let these Devils do anything. Fixing Issei's position so that she was giving him a piggyback she gestured for Rias to lead the way.

"We will head to Issei's house." Karin's eyes widened slightly at that. "He'll be more comfortable when he awakens there." Karin nodded at the reasoning and followed the two older Devils, half way towards the Hyoudou Residence Rias sent Akeno away leaving Karin alone with Rias. The Devil didn't try to talk with Karin, nor did Karin try to ask any questions. She was still in a lot of pain and it was taking a lot of her strength to carry Issei with her injury. Karin was surprised when Rias walked straight up to the front door of Issei's home and knocked as if she was simply visiting. Hearing the door unlock Karin recognized Issei's mother as she opened the door.

"Hello there." She smiled at Rias before taking in the site of the bloody teens behind her. "Oh gosh! What happened!?" She cried however Karin watched as Rias' eyes glowed a vibrant red and Issei's mother stepped to the side, all her hysterics no longer present. "Welcome, please come in." Rias gave Karin a wink over her shoulder. "You're so nice Karin-chan bringing Issei home with you." Issei's mother spoke as if she were in some kind of daze, Karin didn't respond and followed Rias into the house.

"His bedroom?" Rias questioned.

"Upstairs, just follow me." Karin told her as she walked towards the staircase, Rias following after. Karin found it difficult to walk up the stairs and refused help from Rias before coming to Issei's bedroom. Rias opened the door and Karin walked in and placed Issei down on the bed. Letting a sigh escape her Karin rose a hand to her chest, pain still coursing through her.

"You should go have a shower Karin-chan." Rias told her. "Wash all the blood off, I'll find something for you to wear in Issei's closest." Karin nodded wordlessly and exited the room leaving Issei on the bed. Crossing the hall to the linen cupboard she grabbed a towel before heading down the hall, entering the bathroom she turned the shower on before stripping from her blood soaked clothes. Stepping beneath the running water, steam filling the bathroom she let out a sigh already feeling the blood run down her body.

" _It's completely insane that this has all happened."_ Karin thought to herself as she rose a hand up to her chest where pain still throbbed. " _But it's definitely real."_ She winced slightly as her hand brushed over the center of her chest. "Gah, it still hurts." She gasped slightly when she felt a soothing sensation wash over her. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Rias behind her, just as naked as she was a red glow emanating from her body washing over Karin. "What are you doing!?" Karin shouted in embarrassment turning to cover herself.

"Your wound still needs help to heal Karin-chan." Rias explained placing a hand to the center of Karin's back. "I can use my magic to help, your body is remarkable." She explained. "Usually it would take a large amount of time for a person's body to heal, but you're remarkable in having healed so fast. Issei's wound wasn't as great as yours but he is still unconscious." Karin let out another sigh as the pain began to lesson.

"Why did you save us?" Karin questioned softly.

"It was always my intention to reincarnate Issei." Rias admitted truthfully. "He has a power deep within him, something that will be beneficial to my Peerage." Karin scowled slightly, she didn't like the idea that Rias was going to use Issei for her own means. "I was never going to force him to unless absolutely necessary, like tonight."

"Why did the Fallen Angels attack us?"

"Because of Issei's power." Rias continued. "I don't know if they knew what Issei's power was, or simple dealt with him before he could become a threat. What matters is that they acted in my territory. Not only that, they attacked you Karin-chan and... I will not stand for Ichi-kun's little sister to be hurt." Karin's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder to see Rias smiling gently.

"You know... Ichi-nii?" Karin questioned her mind running a million miles a second, was she aware that he was a Shinigami? Did Ichigo know that Rias was a Devil? Was this all just to get to Ichigo? Karin backed away from Rias surprising the redhead before she saw that same raw emotion flood through Karin's gaze, fear and anger. "How do you know Ichi-nii." Rias knew instantly, it was not a question but a demand.

"Karin-chan..." Rias began, unsure of how to answer her truly. Ichigo had never really been forthcoming about meeting with her after school, he was older then she while it meant nothing to her to others it might seem suspicious for a High school girl to be meeting with a College student like they do. "Ichi-kun and I are friends." Karin glared at her all the same. "We met, yesterday afternoon and we have been meeting each other since he graduated High school." Karin blinked once, then twice.

"You're Ichi-nii's girlfriend!" Karin shouted in complete and utter surprise.

"What!? No! Girlfriend!? We're just friends! Does he call me his girlfriend!? Not that I would be ashamed or anything like that! It's just we've never really talked about our relationship before!" Rias cried in embarrassment. Both girls stood in the shower breathing heavily, the sudden shock of finding out Rias was the girl Ichigo had been seeing for so long and for Rias to think she was being called Ichigo's girlfriend. It was all very sudden and surprising for both. Karin was the first to break the silence.

"Yuzu's going to be so surprised that Rias-senpai is the one Ichigo goes to see..." The dark haired teen breathed out making Rias giggle in response. "Does... does Ichi-nii know that you're a..."

"No." Rias shook her head. "He thinks I'm like him, an ordinary human." Rias missed Karin's eyes widening slightly.

" _So, she doesn't know about Ichi-nii either."_ Karin let a breath escape her. "How did you two meet?" Karin questioned making Rias laugh lightly.

"It was rather sudden." Rias explained as she began to heal the teen once more as she told Karin about how she met her older brother.

 **[Flashback]**

Rias was running through the halls, she had forgotten her lunch back in the classroom and had told Akeno to go on ahead. Once she reached the classroom her Math teacher had asked her to take some documents to the teacher's staff room. Now she only had a short time before lunch ended and for her to eat. Even as she ran towards where she could sense Akeno's presence she could hear the whispers from all the other students. She disliked the attention she got from everyone, they never approached her and simply ogled her from a distance. They all said how popular she was when the only friends she had in this school were Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki.

She hated being the center of attention like this, it always reminded her of parties that her parents held and all the Devil's looked to her as the heiress of the Gremory Family, talking to her about things she didn't have any interest in. The only escape she had was her peerage, they treated her so fondly. She was so glad that Kiba would be enrolling in Kuoh next year and Koneko the year after. Then she would have her friends around her again. While she wished for many friends, she knew that none of the students here would approach her first and she was rather shy about making new friends. She didn't want to slip up and reveal the truth to everyone.

Rounding a corner too fast she was surprised to see someone directly in her path, she was unable to stop herself as she collided with the other student and hit him with enough force to send her tumbling back onto the ground. She heard a clatter making her eyes widen as she turned only to see the lunch that Koneko had made her spilt all over the ground. Anger rose in her as she turned to face the one who had made her loose Koneko's specially made lunch.

"Damn it." She heard him curse only for the orange haired teen to crouch down beside her inspecting the handmade lunch. "Sorry about that." He apologized as he turned to her. "I wasn't looking where I was going and you came out of nowhere." Rias couldn't help but stare into his deep brown eyes, his mere presence had sent a warmth over her that she had never felt before.

"I... um... well I..." Rias stumbled over her words, completely engrossed in the warmth, her cheeks heated up as he gave her a questioning look. "I'm sorry!" She bowed her head. "It was also my fault, I shouldn't have been running in the hallway."

"Here." Rias rose her head to see the older teen holding a bento box of his own. "I wasn't that hungry anyway and owe you a lunch." Rias took the offered bento as the teen stood back up before he offered his hand to her, she took it and she was pulled to her feet effortlessly. "I'll cya." He stated as he turned and began to walk away. Realization suddenly hit Rias as she watched the teen walk away. He had been the only other student at Kuoh Academy to speak with her that wasn't another Devil. He hadn't ogled her like the other students, recognition hadn't even passed through his eyes as he saw her. He had been the only student... to treat her like a normal girl.

"W-Wait!" Rias called out making the teen stop and glance over his shoulder, Rias started to fidget slightly. "My names Rias, Rias Gremory." She told him, it had been totally awkward, she had no idea what he would be thinking. She had suddenly just introduced herself, she probably sounded like one of those girls in the manga she read about giving a sudden love confession. "I... I uh..." Her mind went blank, what was she supposed to say now?

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Her blue eyes went wide as he saw him give her a small smile, the inner panic instantly came to a stop as she saw him smile. "Nice to meet you, first year."

 **[End Flashback]**

"It's childish, but after that I had my familiar follow him around school until I had worked up the courage to talk to him again." Rias smiled recalling the memory as she finished up her healing along with telling Karin how she met her brother. "Ah..." Rias eyes widened as she saw Karin's raised eyebrow. "Please don't tell him I did that. He would think I was super creepy..." Karin laughed lightly, the pain having fully been removed thanks to Rias.

"I promise." Karin told her making Rias smile as both stepped out of the shower, grabbing their respective towels and drying off. Rias had brought a pair of Issei's clothes for Karin to change into while Rias slipped back into her school uniform.

"How are you feeling now?" Rias questioned as they exited the bathroom, returning to Issei's room.

"Better, a lot better." Karin nodded her thanks. "About everything earlier, sorry I was so on edge." She apologized.

"You were just killed and brought back to life, I'm sure I can find some leniency in your actions." Rias smiled as they entered Issei's bedroom.

"What about Issei?"

"I'll heal him before tomorrow." Rias told her. "You should head on home, after school tomorrow I'll send for both you and Issei to come to the Occult Research Club Room. I'll explain in full detail anything you want to know." Karin nodded her head with a gentle sigh glancing at Issei who was on the bed, Rias having removed his ruined uniform and used his blanket to cover his lower half. "And Karin-chan." Karin turned back to face Rias. "Everything will be ok."

"Sure." Karin sighed as she exited Issei's bedroom, closing the door behind her. " _Ichi-nii has to know the truth, we promised we'd never keep secrets anymore."_

* * *

Karin stood before the front door of the Kurosaki residence, she could tell Ichigo was home, his spiritual presence was hard to miss. It was a wonder that Rias didn't know the truth about him at all, but it was clear that Rias hadn't sensed her own spirit energy, something that had been growing over time since Ichigo defeated Aizen. The magic as Rias called it, it must somehow be undetectable to Shinigami and vice versa, she didn't know. Maybe she would have Ichigo talk to Kisuke about it and find out why they hadn't sensed Rias sooner.

" _Do I really want to drag Ichi-nii into this?"_ Karin thought to herself softly. Three Years ago, Ichigo fought the biggest battle in his entire life, while he hadn't sacrificed his spiritual power like he could have he hadn't needed to battle since then. Ichigo was finally away from all the fighting, no more Aizen and no more hollows. Over three years he had lived life without fighting, not to say he didn't train. " _He deserves to know the truth about Rias-senpai."_ She wrapped her fingers around the door knob. She knew what she had to do. The truth was undoubtedly going to draw Ichigo into a mess that could be avoided but they promised, no more secrets. Heading inside, she could hear Yuzu washing the dishes after dinner something she now realized was that she was starving.

"Yo Karin, you're home late..." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he stopped in the hallway, it was the clothes that gave it away. While Issei wasn't overly big his frame was larger than Karin's so the clothing was odd on her. His demeanor darkened as Karin let out a shaky sigh knowing Ichigo's peaceful life was over.

"Ichi-nii... we need to talk."

* * *

Rias was nervous, she hadn't been nervous in a long time but without a doubt she knew that Karin had spoken to Ichigo about everything, she hadn't even asked her not to. That was just how much she truly wanted Ichigo to know the truth. While it would bring Ichigo into danger, she knew that she could protect him from it all. Issei was walking behind her as they headed to school together, he was rather upset this morning when he awoke naked beside her equally naked body. While he had clearly been excited at first, reality hit in and that was when Rias found out that Issei was in love with Karin and he was about to confess before the Fallen Angels attacked.

Rias glanced to the gate of the school in front before she froze in step, Issei bumping into her from behind.

"What th..." Issei trailed off at what he was seeing as he peered around Rias shoulder, standing at the front gate of Kuoh Academy was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichi-kun." Rias breathed out barely audible to the brown haired teen. "Issei-kun, go on ahead. I'll have someone come for you after school." Rias told him making Issei nod before he rushed past Rias and sprinted past Ichigo who didn't even look at him, his brown eyes locked with Rias. This was the first time she had never been able to read the look in Ichigo's eyes before, she was afraid of what it meant. Rias had never had to put up a front in front of Ichigo and never wanted to, he made her feel special when she was just her. She always was herself when around Ichigo.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Rias approached the orange haired man she had become to have increasing feelings for, his eyes held a depth they had never had before. Did he feel betrayed? Angry? Upset? She couldn't read him at all.

"Karin told me what happen Rias, everything." Ichigo spoke, his voice showed no emotion as his eyes never left hers and he could immediately see the girl was barely keeping it together. An emotional struggle was going on deep inside her and it showed completely in her eyes. Rias opened her mouth to speak, her lips quivering slightly before her eyes shot wide open in surprise as Ichigo bowed his head to her. "Thank you for saving my sister. It is a debt that I cannot repay." Rias Gremory had seen a great many things in her seventeen years, Dragons, Magic but one thing she had never seen was Ichigo Kurosaki bow and speak to someone so softly. Ichigo rose his head back and gave her a small smile causing Rias to blush as she wiped at her eyes, her happiness had made tears begin to fall.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything Ichi-kun." She cried softly. "I wanted to, but I never wanted to put you in any danger. When I saw that Karin was injured, I had to save her. I couldn't let you lose someone so close to you." Rias couldn't help it, so much emotion was now unkempt and it was flowing all out at once. Ichigo had finally accepted her, fully and knew the truth. The tears wouldn't stop as she sobbed slightly, she was so happy yet couldn't stop crying. She let out a gasp of surprise when Ichigo stepped forward, his arms wrapping around her slender frame.

"It's ok." Ichigo whispered softly into her hair as Rias fell into his embrace. "Everything will be ok." It took several moments for Rias to recover fully, Ichigo stepped back as Rias wiped away the last of the tears before offering him a small smile.

"Sorry Ichi-kun." Rias apologized, Ichigo simply giving her a small grin.

"Don't worry about it." He told her before the grin faded slightly. "Karin told me about the peerage and all that stuff. I've assured that she has nothing to worry about and that you're a good person." Rias smiled softly and nodded her thanks. "She'll be easier to talk to now, I know how stand offish she can be."

"It's fine really." Rias smiled. "I promise that Karin is in good hands and I'll never let anything happen to her. There will be difficult times ahead for sure, but Karin-chan is strong but she'll always be safe and I'll train her so that she can protect herself." Ichigo nodded his thanks as Rias stepped up beside him leaning against the gate of Kuoh Academy alongside him.

"So a Devil huh." Ichigo spoke after a few moments of silence, a grin toying at his lips. "I always knew there was a naughty side to you." Rias face blushed before she smacked him on the arm with a light glare causing him to chuckle, Rias leaning into him slightly.

"We Devils... we're a lot like humans." She started, her voice soft and loving. "There is good and bad among us, we all have emotions, and we all want love." Ichigo smiled lightly as he glanced down at her. "After school today, can you come to the club room?" Rias questioned. "It'll be easier if you know all the truth, I'll be giving an explanation to Karin-chan and Issei-kun."

"I'll be sure to stop in." Ichigo told her making her nod with a smile as she stepped in front of him before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you know the truth now Ichigo." She whispered softly as Ichigo's hands wrapped around her slightly in return. Taking a step back she smiled. "You don't have to worry Ichi-kun, I'll stop those Fallen Angels soon enough." Ichigo nodded as Rias walked past him and into the school Ichigo frowning slightly as she left.

" _I know the truth Rias, but you don't even know the half of it."_ Ichigo thought as he walked away from the school, his hand in his pocket gripping his substitute badge. " _I'll deal with the Fallen Angels and make them pay for even considering hurting my family."_

* * *

 **Beta by Dude932**

 **Hello everyone this is the revise copy of chapter 2 as I said in the previous chapter.**

 **Nothing change though this will strictly stay a Rias and Ichigo pairing. Ichigo at this point is still a transcendent being I suppose that was what Aizen call himself and Ichigo. I honestly don't know if I'll showcase his hollow mask if I do it probably won't be in his Bankai form anytime soon that's like over kill.**

 **Hmm also I might add a female or two that will crush or flirt or get at Ichigo to add some spice like one reader propose still trying figure out who. Akeno is definitely out of the question though considering she knew exactly what her bestie was going through this whole time and knew how Rias feel about him.**

 **Any Ideas though? I haven't decided and still pondering it so I'm welcoming suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the clinic Ichigo scratched at the back of his head, he had met with Rias earlier that morning and had set out to find the Fallen Angels in the city. Karin had been right he wasn't able to find them since he couldn't trace the magic that they used. He couldn't even feel Rias' magic when she had been standing right next to him and she undoubtedly had power. Closing the door behind him he headed into the clinic with his usual scowl as he couldn't sense his Dad's spirit energy, not that that meant he wasn't there. He usually hid it for his surprise attacks.

"Dad!" Ichigo shouted in annoyance, the times when Ichigo needed the old man's help, he was never around. Go figure. Heading out of the clinic into the house he entered the kitchen going about making himself a cup of tea. " _So, Karin's a Devil now... I guess her story is just beginning to start."_ He breathed out softly before he let out a small chuckle. " _Let's just hope it's nothing like how mine went."_

"Looks to me you still need the assistance of picking up on a suppressed spirit energy when so close to you." A familiar masculine voice spoke from behind Ichigo making his eyes widened slightly as he turned around. His eyes laid on the form of the small black cat situated on the dining room table with a grin only a cat could give.

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" Ichigo growled at the cat. "What the hell are you doing here Yoruichi?" He asked, his annoyance clearly visible, Yoruichi had to chuckle lightly to herself, she loved startling Ichigo something of a perk for being his teacher. However there was always a better reaction she could get out of him that made it all worth wild. Her form began to glow a vibrant blue as her silhouette began to grow bigger as light enveloped the room.

Once the light died down, Ichigo immediately averted his gaze from the drop dead gorgeous form of Yoruichi Shihouin naked. Yoruichi couldn't help but gain a Cheshire grin.

"Still so shy I-chi-go." She purred out his name, dragging out every syllable as she watched Ichigo's face turn red even as he was glancing away.

"Damn it Yoruichi, every single time!" Ichigo snapped. "Would you put some damn clothes on!" Yoruichi laughed lightly in response as she sat on the edge of the table, crossing her legs as she sat. "What, you don't like what you see?" She pouted laughing as Ichigo sputtered out several excuses. " _Forever the prude, I'll crack him one of these days."_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she got off the table bending over with purpose to pick up her clothing she had arrived in that she had placed beneath the table, Yoruichi however missed the orange haired man risking a slight glance over his shoulder to glance at her rear before he quickly turned away once more.

"I'm dressed gaki." Yoruichi stated having once more gotten dressed in her usual orange and black attire, her long purple hair done up in a ponytail. Ichigo sighed as he turned back to face her, the Flash Goddess winking at him making his scowl increase.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Please." Yoruichi nodded as Ichigo went on to continue finishing his own cup of tea while he made one for Yoruichi as well. Placing a cup of tea down in front of her he moved around the table taking a seat opposite her, his scowl still present as he glared at her from over the top of his cup. "Oh come now, it's not like you haven't seen it before. You're a doctor after all." She winked. "Plus all the times you've seen me, we did bathe together once." She added sipping at her own tea, Ichigo's scowl only increasing however the blush on his face made it seem less threatening.

"I thought the childish games would stop after I got out of my teens." Ichigo admitted with a sigh.

"But they're so fun to play." Yoruichi laughed lightly before she tilted her head to stare at him, her feral yellow eyes focusing solely on him. "It's still such a wonder that I can only sense the tiniest bit of Spirit Energy from you when in truth there is so much surrounding you." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he placed his tea down on the table knowing full well what she was talking about.

"I never used the Final Getsuga, so the training I did in the Dangai was permanent. Kisuke said that my body should have reverted back, but since Zangetsu is still present he stopped the power I gained from leaving me. As 'he' called it, transcendence." Yoruichi frowned slightly, three years ago it was hard for Ichigo to even speak that man's name and now he still found it difficult to do so. Aizen had really turned Ichigo's life upside down in more ways than one.

"Whenever I see you I expect to be hit with a wave of spirit energy." Yoruichi chuckled lightly. "Now, I barely know if you're around." Ichigo smiled in return as he sat back in his seat leaving his cup of tea on the table in front of him. "Most people now days just think Karin-chan has more spiritual energy than you do, speaking of your sisters has Yuzu-chan been developing abilities?" She questioned warily knowing full well Yuzu was the most protected person in the Kurosaki family. Ichigo shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of, is it possible that she won't develop any powers or is that just my wishful thinking?" Ichigo questioned a smirk tugging at Yoruichi lips, spirit powers don't just skip a generation. "I would have wanted nothing more for Yuzu and Karin to live just a normal life, it's all I ever wanted at the beginning..." Ichigo breathed out softly.

"Have you been keeping up with your training?" Yoruichi questioned with a raised eyebrow, intent on changing the subject. The two had grown close over the past three years, Yoruichi still teased him but he had grown up a lot since he had been that Ryoka boy she taught Bankai too. She didn't want him to wish for a life he could have had instead of the life he has now. Ichigo sighed but nodded slightly.

"I do a bit every day, however it's difficult not having a willing partner to train with. The old man refuses, Karin's just not capable of training on my level at the moment and I haven't fought a single hollow since I arrived in this city." Ichigo sighed. " _Now that I think about it, it's probably because of Rias that there are no Hollows around."_ He mused silently to himself before turning his attention back to Yoruichi. "What brought you all the way out here anyway?"

"What, I can't come see my favorite student now?" Ichigo gave her an irritated look making her grin.

"If I'm your favorite, then why are you always teasing me like you do? You know I hate it." Ichigo sighed.

"Because it gives me some entertainment, but if you want me to stop, we could always play tag." Ichigo caught the glint in her eyes and shuddered slightly.

"Why is it, that whenever you say something it feels way too ominous for my own good?" Yoruichi simply laughed as Ichigo sighed. "So, the real reason you stopped by?" Ichigo questioned.

"I came to see Isshin, I stopped by to see how you were doing with everything, and it's been a couple of months. I figured you were getting little to no attention from the ladies, so I popped in to say hello." Ichigo nodded in response. "But so far, your Dad's not home so you can entertain me for the mean time."

"I'd really rather not." Ichigo muttered slightly. "But, now that I have you hear I have something I want to ask you."

"Oh, well if I'm being honest, most people think that they're double D's but they're really just D's." Ichigo blinked once, then twice before his entire face went red and Yoruichi laughed her ass off as Ichigo tried to regain his composure. "Now that's out of the way, go ahead and ask." She smirked making Ichigo glare in response.

"What do you know about Devils and Fallen Angels?" Ichigo questioned, Yoruichi raising an eyebrow slightly at the sudden left hook of a question. "I was going to ask Dad, but he's not here and you're probably a better source of information than him to be honest."

"Kisuke would really be the one to talk to, but your Dad has had a few run ins with them back when he was in the Soul Society." Yoruichi admitted as she kicked her feet up onto the tabletop and leaned back in her chair. "I know for sure, getting involved with any of the three factions is bad news. It's all political crap with them, I was a Shihouin Princess for the majority of my life and half the crap I dealt with didn't even come close to what those guys do. They're still in the stage of pure blood lines, create the perfect child, we're better than anyone else. It's like World War Two all over again, mini Hitler's everywhere." Ichigo snorted in amusement at the comment as Yoruichi grinned.

"I met a few Devils when I was the Shihouin Heiress, Central Forty six wanted to make marriage arrangements between Soul Society and the Underworld, keep things civil between us and them. Old man Yamamoto quickly but that to rest before it got off the ground. Not that the old man has anything wrong with the Underworld, the Devil's kept the Sinners of Hell inline and managed the Fallen Angels. The Angels themselves are much more pleasant to deal with, but if you ask me, too high strung."

"To you Yoruichi, everyone is high strung." Yoruichi grinned before she continued.

"The Devil's are capable of reincarnating humans, that's true and was a major factor at the beginning. The war that happened centuries ago threw the Underworld out of balance to the extent the Devil's couldn't keep Hell in check. They needed help, so Yamamoto gave them the permission and Squad Twelve, at the time under Kisuke's reign, helped them develop the Evil Piece system. Each High Class Devil had the ability to reincarnate Fifteen beings into devils be they human or otherwise. This way, it wouldn't throw off the balance of Souls and Soul Society wouldn't have to eradicate them."

"Like the Quincy." Ichigo stated making Yoruichi nod softly.

"The Quincy were capable of eradicating tens of thousands of Soul's across the entire world in a single day, Fifteen Souls across a Devil's life span? There is a big difference." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "We're unsure if the Fallen Angels can grow their numbers since originally, an Angel had to fall to become a Fallen Angel."

"Understandable, what about the Angels, how are they created?" Ichigo questioned as he rose to his feet, moving to pour them both another cup of tea.

"Simple." Yoruichi shrugged as Ichigo placed the two cups back on the table, Yoruichi nodding her thanks. "The Biblical God." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "But, as Kisuke's puts it these days." She sighed softly. "God's not in his heaven and everything is not ok, there is going to be a hell of a lot of commotion when word actually spreads. For now, his death is only known between a select few."

"You mean to tell me, God is dead?" Ichigo questioned. "The God."

"The biblical God isn't the one true creator Ichigo, there are higher powers then that God. There are gods all across the world, all religious beliefs have a god behind them." She explained sipping her tea.

"The Soul King for one?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's not open the can of worms now shall we?" Ichigo nodded in agreement. "The Heaven Faction is now lead by the Archangel, Michael." Yoruichi explained. "Kisuke helped them develop a similar system to the Devil's Evil Piece's. He never helped the Grigori, they didn't want his help." Ichigo nodded once more. "So Ichi-boy." Yoruichi grinned. "My question to you is, why are you so interested in them all of sudden and where did you hear about them?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"Yesterday, something happened..." Yoruichi rose an eyebrow, it wasn't often you saw Ichigo being vague about something. "Karin was killed by a Fallen Angel and resurrected by a Devil that is a friend of mine and I had no idea she was a Devil." Yoruichi blinked several times as her mind worked over the information the orange haired Shinigami had just given her, yeah Ichigo was never one to be vague, and she should have expected that much. "That's about it..."

"No Ichigo, it's far more worrisome than that." Yoruichi told him, removing her feet from the table an air of seriousness in her voice. "The Fallen Angel's just didn't kill Karin, they killed a member of a Noble Family in the Soul Society. Whether you accept it or not, your Father was the head of the Shiba clan, meaning each of his children are nobles in the Soul Society. Yes, the Shiba clan no longer has the same status they once held, but now after everything has happened with you and when the truth comes to light. If anyone, and I mean anyone find outs that the Fallen Angels were the cause of Karin's death? I'm talking all-out war here Ichigo."

"Shit." Ichigo growled. "What do you suppose we do?" He questioned.

"We, deal with the Fallen Angels and you tell your Devil friend exactly what they have gotten themselves into and I mean everything. From here on out everything will be needed to be handled with complete delicacy, if Karin willing went to the Devil, nothing will happen. But should they investigate the truth, there will be blood." Ichigo leaned back in his chair with a grunt as he ran his hands down his face.

"Why does shit always hit the fan?" Ichigo questioned.

"Makes life more interesting." Yoruichi chuckled. "Have a talk with Karin-chan, explain everything to her as well. She'll need to keep up the facade that she went to the Devil herself if it's to work." Ichigo nodded his head. "Speaking of Karin-chan now, what are her full capabilities spiritual wise?"

"I haven't asked her about any of it figuring she'll come to me when she needs to but she's been quiet about it mostly." Ichigo admitted before he was flicked in the forehead making him scowl at Yoruichi who was leaning over the table.

"Did I ask you what your capability was when I taught you Bankai? No I had you show me your power, make Karin show you what she's capable of and she might just surprise you." Yoruichi instructed. "I'll even help out where I can, while you might want to keep your sister safe, Karin's special, and special people tend to find trouble." Ichigo frowned slightly. "Just Look at you, you're the biggest trouble magnet this past century."

"Thanks for the ever vote of confidence Yoruichi."

"You're very welcome." She grinned in return. "Kisuke helped Isshin build and underground training area here right?" Ichigo nodded. "Then, later tonight we can see what Karin is capable of."

"Sure." Ichigo nodded curious to know what Karin's power was, he just hoped to God, or whoever the hell was running the show now that she didn't have to deal with what he had to. No Inner hollow, no life threatening battles to become stronger. She would have her obstacles sure, but Karin would overcome them and she would have Ichigo's support the entire way.

Yoruichi seeing her students' thoughtful face as he drifted off in his thoughts gained an amused smirk as she pushed her empty cup away before crawling atop the table. Ichigo in truth was no longer her student, no longer the Ryoka boy that she had helped reach Bankai in a matter of days, he was a man now. A mischievous grin appeared on her face as she leaned down before Ichigo pressing a palm to his chest making his eyes snap up to her, completely unaware she had moved at all.

"I-chi-go." She purred, the simply sultry tone in her voice made Ichigo's cheeks heat up. Yoruichi was holding nothing back, Ichigo was a man now not some teenager. She could go a whole lot further than she ever had before. Her hand caressed his developed muscles beneath his shirt as she licked her lips leaning in close to the point their faces were inches apart. It was so hard not to do this when she got responses so easily out of him.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered out making Yoruichi's eyes lock with Ichigo's lips, his cheeks heating up to the point his face matched a certain devil's hair color.

"Ichi-nii, I'm home." Karin's voice called out before there was a clatter and Ichigo tumbled back as Yoruichi leapt, the chair hitting the ground, Ichigo groaning as Yoruichi straddled his chest an amused grin on her face as Karin and an unknown teen to the dark skinned beauty appeared around the corner. Karin stopped in her tracks seeing Yoruichi atop a flustered Ichigo. Issei's eyes widened seeing the drop dead gorgeous woman straddling Ichigo. Issei wasn't even aware he was seeing a spirit for the first time.

" _This is what Karin meant when she said that Ichigo attracted older woman!"_ Issei cried mentally as he rose a hand to his eyes to hold back the tears. "Why do bad guys get all the ladies, this totally sucks!" He muttered causing Karin to smirk slightly beside him.

"I told you, beautiful woman are just drawn to Ichi-nii." Karin told him making Yoruichi grin as she jumped to her feet off of Ichigo who rolled to the side pushing himself up to his knees, a scowl present on his face as he tried to reign in his blushing cheeks. "Hello, Yoruichi-san."

"Karin-chan." Yoruichi grinned approaching. "Just look how much you've grown." She laughed going to pet Karin on the head however the dark haired teen batted her hand away with an annoyed scowl much like her brothers.

" _As much as I hate it, Ichi-nii's the only one that gets to pet me."_ Yoruichi grinned knowing full well that Karin hated the gesture.

"I'll see you later tonight Karin-chan, we have a lot to talk about." Yoruichi smiled getting a nod from Karin, figuring that Ichigo told Yoruichi everything. Ichigo nodded to Karin as he placed a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"A word." Yoruichi nodded, for the first time Karin seeing a serious look cross Yoruichi's face as Ichigo led her to the front door, Karin and Issei with their now improved Devil hearing could her muttering but couldn't make out what was being said, not trained enough to fully concentrate on a voice far away. Karin gestured for Issei to follow and both snuck to the wall peering around it to see Ichigo and Yoruichi talking quietly at the front door. They saw Yoruichi nod to Ichigo.

"I'll find out everything and get in touch immediately." Yoruichi stated. "Now, you just be a good boy and play nice until then, keep quiet on what we're up to until it's done alright." Ichigo scowled at her before Yoruichi smacked him on the butt. "I'll cya." She winked directly at Karin before she left the house.

" _Ichi-nii and Yoruichi-san?"_ Karin thought to herself. " _After all that's happened, I thought Rias-senpai and Ichi-nii were together... unless he's seeing both of them..."_ Karin added before coming to a stop. " _Ichi-nii isn't like that... but Tou-san does encourage that for some reason."_ She sighed before she was poked in the ribs causing her to scowl and turn to Issei only to pause as she saw a look of admiration in the teen's eyes.

"Karin... your brother is a legend among legends, I want to be him one day." Karin sighed as she watched Issei look at Ichigo as if he was some kind of saint. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before turning back seeing Karin and Issei watching him, he scowled in irritation. What was it with his family, and now apparently their friends, spying on him?

"Ah Ichi-nii..." Karin started stepping into the hallway. "For some reason, Rias-senpai asked for us to come get you and bring you to the Old School Building." Ichigo rose an eyebrow slightly before he realized just what time it was. He had been so caught up in catching up with Yoruichi he had totally forgotten to head to Kuoh Academy.

"Right, totally lost track of time." Ichigo stated a small grin on his face. "Just let me grab my jacket and we'll go." Karin nodded her head as Issei gained a perverted grin.

"I'd be distracted too-gah!" Karin's elbow crashed into his gut causing him to bend in half hands on his knees, completely winded from the strike. Ichigo simple rose an eyebrow from where he was pulling on his jacket, an amused smile on his face. The two's actions reminded him of Tatsuki and Chizuru back in high school. Chizuru would fondle Orihime while grinning perversely and Tatsuki would immediately make sure that Chizuru didn't forget what the pain of being hit in the stomach with an elbow or a foot was like.

"Alright Karin, lead the way." Ichigo stated making Karin raise an eyebrow slightly and Ichigo gestured for the door. " _This is the start of your adventure Karin, you lead the show. I'm just here to help when I can."_ He added in thought as Karin and Issei headed outside. Ichigo locked the door behind the two teens before stopping and turning to Karin. "Where's Yuzu?"

"She went to Karaoke with some of her friends, Katase-san and Murayama-san I think." Karin explained. "She said to get takeout for dinner." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Yuzu-chan hangs out with the Kendo club girls?" Issei questioned surprised as the three began to walk down the street.

"From time to time." Karin shrugged. "She hangs out with everyone at school, she's trying to get onto the student council this year too but is having a hard time convincing the student council of her application." Karin explained with a shrug before she stopped, an orange, black and purple blue appearing at her side, too fast for Issei to even notice before Karin's hair was tousled slightly and the blur was gone. Karin turned back to Ichigo, the orange haired Shinigami biting his lip in amusement having seen the entire thing. " _Damn it Yoruichi!"_

* * *

The walk back to Kuoh Academy was rather uneventful, Ichigo on constant alert, one hand always on his substitute badge ready to beat the ever loving sense out of a Fallen Angel should they even think of attacking. When they reached the Academy, a few clubs were still going on and the three passed them without much notice, however Ichigo noticed he was getting dreamy looks from all the girls they passed by. This made him scowl for two reasons, one was the obvious distaste of all the attention and secondly Issei was admiring him even more now.

" _Heh, maybe I could turn the kid around and stop him from being such a pervert."_ Ichigo muttered to himself as they headed towards the old school building, Ichigo surprised that it was still standing. It had been abandoned for the new school building when the school had turned co-ed. Leaning against the entrance to the old school building was a blonde teen in the male school uniform, a small smile on his face as the three approached.

"Karin-chan, Hyoudou-kun." The blonde youth smiled kindly at the two before turning his attention to Ichigo who raised an eyebrow at him as recognition passed through the blondes' eyes. "Kurosaki-senpai, it's an honor to meet you." Kiba bowed to Ichigo.

"You know Ichi-nii, Kiba?" Karin questioned surprised.

"Yes, of course." Kiba smiled as he rose his head. "When Kurosaki-senpai was a senior here, he helped gain the Kendo trophy for the school, the male Kendo club had only been recently formed and wouldn't have won without him." Kiba explained as Ichigo sighed slightly, he knew he shouldn't have joined the male Kendo club when he had been a senior but the money was too good to pass up.

"Really Ichi-nii?" Karin questioned turning to her brother who gripped the back of his neck.

"They paid well." The three sweat dropped slightly before Ichigo gestured for Kiba to head inside making the blonde nod.

"Please, follow me." Kiba instructed for the three to follow as he opened the door to the old school building. Kiba led them through the building, most of the place seemed to be in need of several repairs or at least a good clean. They noticed that most of the classrooms were blocked off as Kiba led them up the stairs to the third floor. Kiba stood in front of a set of double doors made of wood before he smiled and pushed them open.

"Buchou." Kiba greeted making Rias raise her head to the doorway, she was seated behind a large desk holding a book having obviously been reading to pass the time, a set of glasses rested on her nose.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Ichigo smiled softly, Rias cheeks heating up slightly as she rose her hands to the glasses frames and pulled them off, moving to hid them behind her back as she stood up.

"D-Do you not like them?" Rias questioned softly as Ichigo tilted his head a small smile on his face, Kiba leading Issei and Karin to the couches in the room, Karin sitting beside Koneko who gave the dark haired girl a small smile which was returned by Karin while Issei sat on the other seat beside the ever smiling Kiba causing Issei to scowl.

"I think they make you look cute." Ichigo admitted making Rias's cheeks heat up ever more to make her face resemble her hair.

"T-Then, I'll leave them on for now." Rias stated placing the glasses back on her face Ichigo smiling lightly in return, both not caring that they had seemingly fell back into their usual dynamics when they were alone with one another.

"Ichigo-kun, would you like some tea?" Akeno's voice reached Ichigo's ears causing him to turn to face the buxom dark haired Devil who was smiling at him happily holding a cup.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded as Akeno smiled, nodding as Ichigo moved to take a seat beside Karin. Akeno placed a cup of tea down in front of Ichigo, Karin waving her hand to signal she didn't want any and Issei doing the same. Akeno placed a cup of tea down in front of Kiba who smiled at her before Akeno moved back to stand beside Rias who had moved to stand in front of her desk.

"It's so nice to see you again Ichigo-kun, with all the stories Rias has been telling me, it's like I've been on every one of your dates with you." Akeno smiled at the oldest among them. "She really goes on and on abou-." Akeno stopped as Rias was currently pinching her arm out of view with little to no restraint causing Akeno to sweat slightly, her smiling almost faltering but she managed to hold it on.

"Forgive her Ichi-kun, she really doesn't know what she is talking about." Rias smiled darkly, Akeno knowing full well she had stepped over the boundaries in her teasing but she couldn't help it. Rias was too fun to tease and when it came to Ichigo, the girl was practically a giddy mess half the time. Karin had to sweat drop slightly at the not so subtle hints that Akeno was giving her brother that Rias obviously held more than just a little affection for him.

" _Ichi-nii can't be that dense can he? I mean he picked up on the hints of other woman and such, so why is he not picking up on Rias' advances?"_ The dark haired teen thought to herself. Figuring it was best to move on away from Ichigo's love life and get to why they were here, she spoke up. "Rias-senpai, you wanted to discuss with us what our situation is now?" Karin questioned, unaware of the thankful look Ichigo gave her.

"Yes thank you Karin-chan." Rias smiled at her getting a nod from Karin. "Issei, Karin as of yesterday you two have been reincarnated as Devil's into my peerage, thus becoming treasured members of my family." Rias told the two. "We will get into your status later, but for now I want to completely assure the both of you that from this moment onwards, you are one of us." Karin and Issei glanced at one another before turning to Rias once more. "I'm not saying it will be easy, both of you have a power deep inside of you that will come to the surface, I will help you obtain these powers and grow stronger." Ichigo saw Karin shift slightly before he placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"I will help you also." Akeno spoke up, raising her hand as lightning appeared around it causing Rias to smile. "I'll help you manifest your new magic potential, becoming a Devil has opened up an entire new world for you to explore. Magic is a possibility, you are capable of so many incredible things now and you only have to learn."

"You're a fellow Rook, Karin-senpai." Karin turned to Koneko who was smiling lightly at her. "I'll help you adjust to your new strength." Karin nodded her head in thanks, Koneko was a year under them in Kuoh Academy's middle school and they knew each other from their time there.

"Wait what piece am I?" Issei questioned raising his hand awkwardly. "Please tell me I'm something kick ass, like a Knight or something!"

"You're a Pawn Issei." Rias smiled making the teen slump his head in defeat. "By no means does this make you any less important, given the chance you are capable of advancing to any other piece, all the way up to Queen. But that will come in time, and you have training to complete first."

" _Man this sucks ass."_ Issei pouted however Karin gave him a grin from opposite him making him smile slightly. " _At least I'm not in this alone."_

"So the Evil Pieces, they're chess pieces right?" Ichigo questioned getting a nod from Rias. " _If Kisuke helped develop them, I bet he did it like this for some stupid idea he had."_ Ichigo glanced at the others in the room, Koneko had said that she was a Rook, it was undoubted that Akeno would be the Queen in this since she was so close to Rias... Kiba could be a knight, it was hard to determine what the skill sets were required for each. "That would make you the King."

"Yes." Rias smiled at him. "The only Kings are High Class devils which are given a set of Evil Pieces to create their peerage." Ichigo nodded in understanding as Rias went into an explanation of the Devil class systems to both Issei and Rias explaining that they could become High Class devils one day and have a peerage of their own.

"You mean I could have serv-!" Issei was cut off as the sound of Ichigo's cellphone rang out in the room, Ichigo stood up pulling his phone from his pocket as he gave Rias an apologetic look as he stepped from the group. Akeno gave Rias a curious look however the red headed devil shrugged her shoulders but couldn't help but listen in to the conversation.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo questioned as he answered.

" _Heya Ichi-boy! You know that little side project we organized this afternoon?"_ Rias picked up the sound of a woman's voice causing her to pout slightly. " _I may have just found us a way to deal with it all."_ Yoruichi explained.

"Already? It's only been two hours." Ichigo stated.

" _I work fast, you should know me better than that."_ Yoruichi laughed. " _How often have we worked in the past, speed is my forte."_

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll be right there."

" _I'll send the details to your phone on where to meet me, don't forget to bring that sexiness you always hav-"_ Ichigo hung up the phone in annoyance as he scowled, flipping the phone shut. Ichigo turned back to Rias, something clearly bothering the Devil now as she had her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Akeno was holding her hand up to her mouth in mild amusement.

"Is something wrong Ichi-nii?" Karin questioned.

"Just running an errand for Yoruichi is all." Ichigo told her. "Sorry about this Rias, I have to get going." Rias nodded her head softly.

" _He gets a phone call from a woman and he immediately leaves? Is she that important to him?"_ Her mind was running rampant on who the woman might be.

"There is something I have to discuss with you later, but right now I have to go." Rias nodded once more as Ichigo turned to Karin. "I'll see you at home, I'll pick up something for dinner."

"Ah, ok..." Karin nodded before Ichigo left, leaving the entire room confused as to the sudden urgency of his leaving, they all thought that the Devil stuff was more important than a phone call. After Ichigo left, Akeno took over the explanation as Rias' mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of Ichigo's sudden departure. It was unusual, wouldn't he be more interested in hearing what was to be said? She was surprised when Karin sat beside her on the desk, Akeno showing Issei some magic and trying to teach him how to bring forth what was dormant inside of him.

"Don't let it get you down Rias-senpai." Karin told her. "Yoruichi-san is just a friend of Ichigo's, she taught Ichigo martial arts and stuff... they're just close is all." Karin explained making Rias smile as she turned to her.

"I'm fine Karin-chan, these Fallen Angels just have me in a mess at the moment." Rias smiled. "Now, let's see if we can teach you a thing or two about magic." Karin nodded her head with a smile.

* * *

Ichigo exited Kuoh Academy only to stop as Isshin stood a few feet from him, a serious gaze on his face as he stared at Ichigo. Ichigo could tell that the man already was aware of the situation, or had an idea that something was going on. Yoruichi's sudden activity in the city would be more than enough to tip off the Ex-Captain that Ichigo had asked her for help. Sure there were times that Isshin liked to pretend that he didn't know anything but the man never let anything slip by him. Underneath that goofy facade was a Shinigami willing to protect his family at all costs.

"Yoruichi told you?" Ichigo questioned as he began to walk, Isshin falling into step beside him.

"No, but it's easy enough to figure out something is wrong." Isshin stated. "What is happening with Karin?"

"She's been resurrected into a Devil." Isshin frowned slightly as Ichigo continued to explain. "Last night, a Fallen Angel attacked her, Rias Gremory reincarnated her and another into her Peerage." Isshin sighed slightly as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Does this Devil know who we are?" Isshin questioned.

"No, but that won't be for long." Ichigo told him. "Yoruichi informed me of what could happen should Soul Society find out the truth, I had Yoruichi track down the Fallen Angels and I'm heading there to deal with it now." Isshin nodded. "But I'm not doing this because it might break out into all-out war, I'll be damned if those Fallen Angel's think that they can harm anyone in my family." Isshin clapped him on the back.

"I may not like it Ichigo, but I'm in the same spot as you but I'll let you deal with it." Ichigo nodded his thanks. "Now, about Karin." Ichigo rose an eyebrow slightly. "Do you remember what I told you about Masaki, your mother?" Ichigo nodded.

"That was a Quincy? It's hard to forget that bombshell you dropped on me." Isshin chuckled lightly as they continued to walk, their path leading to the clinic.

"The last three years, Karin's powers have been manifesting, but I think her becoming a Devil will kick-start her true potential, I felt it since last night, her spiritual powers are growing rapidly and it's not that of a Shinigami. It's her mother's blood awakening in her."

"Quincy stuff... man, I don't know half the crap to teach Karin enough to use it effectively. I could contact Uryu maybe?"

"No need." Isshin smiled as he reached into his pocket. "This belonged to your Mother." He explained pulling up a Quincy cross from within. "I've held onto it, in truth I was going to give it to you, to help you when you were younger but Rukia-chan appeared and everything happened and you became a Shinigami." Isshin explained as he handed Ichigo the cross. "Give it to Karin, teach her how to flow her spirit energy into it directly, Masaki will help with the rest. I'm sure." Ichigo stared down at the cross a small smile on his face as he felt a warmth he hadn't felt in years flooding from it.

"I will." Ichigo nodded gripping the cross, the two stopping outside of the clinic. "I told Karin I'd pick something up for dinner but I don't know how late I'll be, order a pizza or something." Isshin nodded with a smile. "Also, the hell were you today? I wanted to ask you about Fallen angels and all that, I had to put up with Yoruichi."

"Haha, my boy." Isshin laughed. "I was meeting a few old friends is all, and why do you say it like that? Yoruichi too much woman for you to handle?"

"I'm so not getting into this with you right now." Ichigo sighed as he walked off. "I'll be back later."

"Stop being a prude! Give Yoruichi some! Don't wear protection, I want grandchildren!"

"You're a horrible parent!" Ichigo shouted back in annoyance before making his way to the meeting spot with Yoruichi. Heading to outskirts of town where an old church was located he found Yoruichi lounging in a tree. Upon spotting him she jumped to the ground without even the slightest of sounds. Gesturing to the church with her head Ichigo turned to face it as Yoruichi stood beside him. "How many?"

"I counted three inside, I think there is a fourth but haven't been able to locate them." Yoruichi explained. "So, what's your play here?"

"Wait outside, I'll deal with this." Yoruichi pouted having wanted to get in on the action as well but nodded. "Plus, I need someone to look after my body while I'm inside." Yoruichi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Please don't do anything to my body."

"No promises." Yoruichi grinned as Ichigo rose the substitute badge up to his chest. Yoruichi caught the falling body and set him down beside the tree that she had been lounging in. Ichigo nodded his thanks as he adjusted Zangetsu on his back before heading towards the abandoned church. Closing the door gently behind him Ichigo could hear three voices arguing within the darkness of the church.

"Dohnaseek, I thought you and Raynare got rid of the boy!" A petite blonde spoke up, Ichigo taking in her appearance. She was a petite girl dressed in a Gothic lolita style dress.

"Not only that, but you also killed some random human!" Another woman hissed, she was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye revealing she had brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench-coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"She was there to witness us Kalawarner, we simply dealt with her." Dohnaseek stated with a scowl of his own. "Both of them were lying in a pool of their own blood, the Devil in control of this territory must have gotten to them." He continued.

"As it is, we weren't even supposed to kill the boy, Azazel-sama's instructions were clear!" Kalawarner continued with a scowl. "We're all rogue now because of you two, because of Raynare's stupid lust for power."

"We will just have to fix the mistake you and Raynare made." Mittelt growled. "It's better the boy being dead then being a Devil, Azazel-sama will appreciate that at least." The blonde muttered, Kalawarner nodding her head in agreement. Ichigo cleared his throat making the three Fallen Angels turn to the church entryway, Ichigo standing in the Centre as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and drove it into the ground, the floorboards splintering upon impact.

"So which one of you murdered my sister?" Ichigo asked, the look in his eyes put the three Fallen Angels on edge but none of the three backed down.

"And who might you be?" Kalawarner questioned.

"I'm the guy who is about to kick all three of your asses if you don't tell me what I want to know." Ichigo growled a burst of reiatsu pulsing from him the very foundations of the church shaking in response.

"I find this human amusing to say the least, he has some power but nothing to worry about." Dohnaseek smirked as he tilted his fedora upwards revealing his face. Kalawarner shook her head in annoyance at the comment that was more than just 'some' power.

"Whoever you are, turn around and leave." Kalawarner told Ichigo. "I don't want to have to kill someone as eye pleasing as you, it'd put a bad taste in my mouth." She explained.

"Last night, one of you Fallen Angels killed my younger sister." Ichigo stated, their eyes widening as he lifted the large cleaver onto his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. "I don't care about who didn't, I know that there were two Fallen Angels there. I want those who weren't there, to piss off." Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes slightly, Ichigo catching the movement.

"Bingo." Ichigo stated before vanishing in a shunpo the Fallen Angels stared at the spot he had vanished from in surprise before Ichigo appeared between the three.

Driving Zangetsu into the ground he kicked back at Kalawarner his kick connected with her stomach sending her barreling back, the Fallen Angel colliding with the already broken altar before crashing through the back wall of the church and into the forest. Next Ichigo turned to Mittelt who barely had the time to raise a spear made of light before Ichigo punched straight through her light weapon slamming his first into her gut sending her flying across the church, crashing into rows upon rows of church benches. Ichigo's eyes then drifted to Dohnaseek who had watched Mittelt and Kalawarner be defeated in mere seconds. Ichigo slashed upwards from where Zangetsu was buried in the floor but the Fallen Angel managed to jump back, dodging the sword strike.

"You're no ordinary human!" Dohnaseek shouted black wings forming from his back as a blue spear of light was created in his hand. "What are you!?" Ichigo's hardened glare locked with the Fallen Angel and the winged man saw the full intent to kill in the Shinigami's eyes. The Fallen Angel did the only logical thing he could, he turned throwing the spear of light through the ceiling causing it to explode outwards and took flight with all the speed he could muster. Ichigo scowled as he watched the silhouette of the Fallen Angel against the moon as he gathered reiatsu.

"If the other Fallen Angel is much of a coward as you are I'll end up feeling bad for killing you both" Ichigo growled as he gripped his Zanpakuto with both hands and pulling his blade to the side the ground shaking with the raw power originating from Ichigo. Dohnaseek had heard what Ichigo had spoken but didn't turn around, he was frightened of the monster below. There was no way he was a human. He had dealt single blows to Kalawarner and Mittelt had thrown the two out of commission in seconds. Ichigo waited for a few more moments before he slashed upwards with Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The crescent blue wave shook the very ground as it shot forth from the Zanpakuto, large enough to slice the roof of the church more so then what the Fallen Angel's light spear had. The wave of blue spiritual energy lit up the sky as it sailed towards the Fallen Angel, every single spiritually aware being in the city and surrounding suburbs would be able to see it. Dohnaseek cried out in fear when the Getsuga engulfed him while splitting the clouds, clearing the night sky. Ichigo let out a sigh before tilting his head to the left, Kalawarner standing with wide eyes in the hole her body had made when Ichigo had kicked her. Ichigo simply sheathed his blade on his back.

"Tell the other one, I'm coming for them." Ichigo growled as he headed for the entrance of the church, the blonde Fallen Angel completely petrified as he walked past her and outside. Heading outside the church he found Yoruichi with a smirk on her face.

"A Getsuga? Really." The ex-captain questioned.

"I wanted to make sure there was nothing left." Ichigo stated as he bent down and grabbed his body, scowling slightly as he saw that Yoruichi had used a pen to draw on his face. Turning to Yoruichi who twirled the pen between her fingers he scowled. "Let's just go." Yoruichi nodded as Ichigo hefted his body onto his shoulder.

"I'll race ya." Yoruichi winked before both disappeared in a shunpo.

* * *

Rias stood leaning over the railing as she watched Karin and Issei leave for the night, Akeno was with her simply enjoying the breeze. The two devils were standing on top of the Old School building, Rias moping slightly at the prospect of Ichigo possibly having a girlfriend. True their relationship had never been defined between the two but it still hurt that Ichigo might be in love with someone else when she herself was deeply in love with him.

"Karin-chan didn't say that they were dating, only that they were close." Akeno spoke besides her making Rias pout even more as the two newly stated Devils left her vision.

"But he should have said something right?" Rias questioned. "I mean, we've been getting really close recently, I even held his hand a few times..." She continued, blushing slightly at all the times she had been with Ichigo. "I don't even know where we stand at the moment!" The crimson heiress cried as she turned to her friend.

"You could always ask him Rias." Akeno smiled gently, offering her encouragement. "There is no harm in that is there?"

"Ask him if he has a girlfriend?" Rias sighed. "I probably already seem like a stalker to him, he's twenty one years old, and he probably just thinks I'm some kid." She folded her arms on the railing resting her chin on them. "He said I looked cute in my glasses, shouldn't it be sexy?" Akeno sighed gently as Rias went into analyzing mode.

"Why not just tell him how you feel Rias?" Akeno questioned as she folded her arms across her chest. "I know why you don't want to, but letting these emotions simmer beneath the surface isn't going to help you get through this. Telling Ichigo how you feel will also open up new opportunities, you will be able to tell him about Riser and it will help you in the long run. You'll regret not telling him." Rias pouted slightly.

"You have a point." Rias told her childishly making Akeno smile down at her.

"I am most of the time." Both girls giggled as they turned their attention to the sky, seeing the gathering clouds. "It might rain tonight." Akeno commented before a dense pressure pushed down on both of them before a blinding flash of blue seemingly split the sky, both girls raising their hands to block the light. Rias and Akeno watched as the blue light disappeared from the night sky, not a single cloud in sight any longer revealing a star filled night sky.

"What the hell was that?" Both Devils questioned aloud.

 **Hey everyone I'm here to answer some reviews.**

 **1: Ichigo won't be telling Rias probably until chapter 4 or 5 I have it that way for a specific reason.**

 **2: Yes Ichigo in Bankai is on par if not stronger than the maous he still have his abilities from his Dangai training so at the moment this is transcendent Ichigo.**

 **3: Yes the three factions and plus some are aware of the Shinigami and Hollows or to be specific the older angels, devils, know about them for example Sirzechs, Azazel and Lord Gremory.**


End file.
